Calcifications in breast tissue can be an indicator of a premalignant condition called ductal carcinoma in situ (DCIS). Thus, the detection of DCIS is a very important part of breast cancer care. In fact, approximately 20% of cancer detected is of the DCIS, pre-invasive type. These cancers can be detected by recognizing certain suspicious patterns of calcifications on screening and diagnostic mammograms. DCIS has been treated similarly as if it was cancer in the United States. Typically, there are two main options for the biopsy of suspicious mammographic findings such as calcifications in breast tissue. The first option involves a needle localization followed by proceeding to the operating room. The second option for a patient is to have a stereotactic biopsy. Stereotactic biopsies can be difficult for both the patient and the physician. There are many limiting factors for stereotactic biopsies and the procedure requires an extra piece of equipment that takes up a significant amount of space. In some cases, this extra equipment can occupy an entire room. Typically, the entire procedure for stereotactic biopsies takes up to 45 minutes or longer in which the patient should remain perfectly still during this time, while her compressed breast falls through a hole in a table. The table does not allow for biopsy of very posterior calcifications and also has a weight limit. Patients will sometimes come for a stereotactic biopsy and then for a variety of reasons the procedure cannot be performed, which wastes both the patient's and physician's time. If a stereotactic biopsy cannot be performed, a patient will need surgery in the operating room for further evaluation.
There is still a need for improved equipment and biopsy methods of tissue, including calcifications and other suspicious mammographic findings in breast tissue, that overcomes the disadvantages of existing methods.